Worse than Grimm
by Cornonjacob
Summary: Beacon is having troubles with students taking narcotics sold by the White Fang. Blake became addicted in the White Fang before she left, and is trying to get through the withdrawal symptoms. RWBY and JNPR know something is wrong with her, and when Weiss forces her to confess, they help Blake get through her ordeal as her friends. Credits to my friend/editor Lauren.
1. Remember that they Care

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug and sighed. Throughout his time as headmaster of Beacon Academy, his instincts always led him to the best decisions concerning his school, and his students had always succeeded, be it against training, academics, sparring, or hunting Grimm. But for the first time, Ozpin felt truly unsure of his course of action concerning his students.

Over the past few weeks, the White Fang had begun a black market trade for illegal drugs alongside their Dust robberies. As much as Ozpin wanted Beacon to be a symbol of honor and reliability, he knew that even the best could be corrupted. He had already been forced to expel Team CRDL after Glynda had caught them smoking marijuana. Though CRDL was undoubtedly the bad apple of this years bunch, he was worried that the incident was just the start of a corruption of the future huntsmen and huntresses.

* * *

><p>Blake sat in her own plush bed, glaring at the blank ceiling, remembering her time with the White Fang, and how Adam Taurus, her previous and much more trouble making partner, had gotten her started on drugs before she left. She could hear the sound of Jaune's drums bouncing off the walls as he practiced across the hall, a simple hobby he had picked up to help himself stay sober. Before Cardin and his team had gotten expelled, when he had Jaune under his thumb, on a whim, he had forced Jaune to smoke a blunt, and he had been addicted ever since. Weed had ruined his life, and he could never go back to how things were before.<p>

Jaune had stated that the beat of the drums helped train him for combat and distract him from his addiction more than the rhythm of his guitar. Blake only wished that she shared his conviction for beating his addiction and being there for her team.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby cheerfully called, "Let's go out for dinner with Team JNPR today!" She suggested enthusiastically as Weiss and Yang tried to smile in encouragement at the doorway.

Lately, Blake had been acting anxious and irritable. Blake tried to distance herself from her friends, but Weiss had reminded her of her promise to confide with her team and had forced her to reveal her past of drug abuse. Since then, her teammates and the members of JNPR had tried to help her fight her addiction and be happy with herself.

"Sure..." Blake said, looking up from her novel as Ruby jumped in place and silently cheered.

Teams RWBY and JNPR caught Ozpin's attention as they made their way to the airship, who quickly pulled Ruby aside.

"Ruby, Blake has confided in me that she has a past history of drugs. I know that she trusts her team and that she had confessed to you as well, and I know how much you, Weiss, and Yang are trying to keep her steady. As her friends, do not let your guard down, do not let Blake fall." Ozpin warned

"Don't worry professor, I promise we won't let her down." Ruby sincerely replied.

Ruby boarded the airship, keeping an eye on Blake as she read her novel and listened to the sounds of Jaune's retching.

* * *

><p>During dinner, Blake's friend just wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't eat, and as the conversation drew on, Blake grew more irritated at her friends obvious attempts to keep her sober.<p>

Ruby became extremely worried as Blake excused herself from the table to go outside, claiming that she needed fresh air. Remembering her promise, Ruby tailed her out of the restaurant, taking Yang with her.

Ruby caught a glimpse of Blake turning the corner, who dashed down an alley, believing nobody was following her. Ruby and Yang gave chase.

"Please don't be what I think it is, please don't be what I think it is." Ruby pleaded to whatever force may be listening to her.

The duo caught up to Blake in a connecting alley, her back facing Ruby as she watched a shady looking faunus leave the scene.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, "What are you doing!?"

Blake turned around, a startled and guilty expression on her face. Ruby gasped as she noticed the three blunts that Blake was smoking at once.

Ruby sobbed as she watched her faunus friend succumb to her addiction, and hugged Yang, who was staring at Blake in shock.

"Blake, I can't believe you. You promised us you would stay clean." Yang said, voice full of betrayal with tears threatening to fall down her face. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "And now you're totally Blaked."


	2. Jaune's Success

In the restaurant, the fancy jazz band was kind enough to give Jaune a few tips on the drums.

Jaune didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to hit two of the drums and then the cymbal.

"BA-DUM CHING!" The drums sounded as Jaune pulled a rimshot

And everything was right with the world

The End


End file.
